


Reason

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Obi has the simplest of reasons to sneak into his master's bed at 2 a.m.





	Reason

Qui-Gon woke up to a soft noise nearby. It was well past midnight and his room seemed pitch-black at first, but as he blinked for a few times he could see a silhouette of someone small drawing closer and closer to his bed.

"Obi...?" he muttered, still half-asleep, as he sat up and pushed his long hair off his face.

As an answer, Qui-Gon felt the kid's weight on his bed as he crawled toward him on the blanket.

Obi was 8 years old and had been his Padawan since last week. They bonded quickly after Qui-Gon took him, and Obi, as kids usually did with him, started to discover his master's cuddling qualities. For some reason children tended to think Qui-Gon was a Teddy Bear. Granted, he was big (okay, more like tall) and had gorgeous, long brown hair, but the bear-like features pretty much ended there. Still, whenever he communicated with kids – which he did often because he liked them – the little brats somehow ended up in his arms and enjoyed themselves right there, thank you very much.

"What's the matter, little one?" Qui-Gon asked his Padawan and took him into his arms, knowing that Obi loved to be cuddled. "Bad dream? Or hungry?"

Obi snuggled close, hiding his face into Qui-Gon's sleeping T-shirt. He didn't see it in the dark but Qui-Gon would've bet that Softy, Obi's plush kitten, was also here. The kid wouldn't sleep without his toy.

"I just wanted to be with you" Obi answered, as if it was a perfectly legitimate reason to sneak into his master's bed at 2 a.m.

For Qui-Gon, it was.

 

**The End**


End file.
